1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a skirting having a profiled rail.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
DE 1 763 163 U1 discloses a skirting which has a profiled rail made from plastic. This profiled rail is substantially U-shaped, with an accommodating area for a covering being formed between the limbs of the U profile. In general, a piece of any covering that also forms the adjoining floor covering is used here, with the result that the skirting and the floor covering give the same visual impression.
DE 29 12 030 C2 discloses a skirting of the generic type in which a decorative strip can be clipped in. The decorative strip has stops which interact with a recess in the skirting. In order to hold the decorative strip on the skirting, a spring is provided on the skirting, said spring pressing against the decorative strip from behind.